


Anything is better than this

by Clarekgriffin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarekgriffin/pseuds/Clarekgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has always been the stronger one when it was important</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything is better than this

Despite what everyone seemed to believe Lydia Martin was not always the strong stone wall many thought of her as. She had her moments of weakness just as everyone else did. The difference was that she knew when she could have those moments and when she couldn’t. Right now was one of those moments where she had to suck up her own personal feelings and push on no matter how much she’d rather do the opposite.

Dragging a two hundred something pound dying werewolf through the woods was exactly as hard as it sounded considering her size and athletic nature considering her only form of exercise was yoga and shopping. Still she had to be the one to do this. She couldn’t ask for help, Derek Hale’s life rested soundly on her and her ability to get him to where she needed.

She couldn’t be focused on what she was doing or who she was doing it to or why. If she focused she would lose all ability to even move ahead with what she should be doing and fall apart, bit by bit before sinking into a hole of oblivion. He always told her that she was the stronger one when it counted, she just hoped he was right about that because no time counted more than this.

Falling in love with Derek Hale had not been a part of the ten year post Beacon Hills High School plan. No where in her plans had she even considered fitting a relationship with a werewolf in, but it’s not as if her life had turned out anything like she had planned.

It began innocently enough, or rather as innocently as Lydia Martin can manage when being stuck in a room for days on end with an incredibly sexy werewolf. She didn’t just lift her skirt for him in those few days, but rather they talked. Somewhere between the research and the back and forth bickering over what plan would be best they simply talked. About things she never planned on revealing to anyone. In fact she was fairly sure she’d rather twist her own heart out than admit some of the deepest secrets she somehow allowed to slip out. Not that she was the only one. He had also let small things out about himself without realizing it until their gazes connected across the table both thinking what the hell did we just get ourselves into?

He never asked her to stay which was a large reason why she did. While she knew how hard remaining in Beacon Hills was to him, she also understood why he had to stay and fix the house. So she came home to him on breaks from MIT, and finally moved in after graduation. Besides going to Cal Tech for her PhD was far from a sacrifice. Rather it made the most sense. Now though she almost found herself wishing to go back to the Lydia Martin who didn’t have time for love. Anything was better than this.

She knew if she spared one glance over to the man she was holding up there was no hope of her keeping her composure. She already knew the damage and focused on the medical side of it. He had multiple cuts over his body but the one that concerned her most was the one on his chest. She just hoped that everything she had learned in the past few years about herself would be enough to help him now.

She nearly dropped him as they finally made it into their home, it took some work to continue keeping him upright until they were in the basement when she could finally lower him safely to the floor. She made quick work as she found a pair of scissors and cut the remains of his shirt away from him leaving his chest and the majority of his cuts open to her. Mentally she took a step back from the situation allowing herself to work on auto pilot as she slowly stood with shaking hands and began to work on putting together the mixture she would need to use to place over each opening to help them heal faster so he wouldn’t lose anymore blood than he already had.

With it done she sat beside him and began applying it evenly over him taking care not to be to rough but also knowing she couldn’t be as gentle as she would like. Deaton had told her that the cuts would take awhile, but it was important to dress them before he bled out completely. So while she waited for his body to heal she sat with his head in her lap praying she hadn’t been to late this one time. She had to be strong for the both of them because he wasn’t there to remind her to be.

She felt his harsh cough causing her to break free of her thoughts and look down at him with startled eyes, “Derek?” She somehow choked out as he suddenly sat up gagging until finally he gained his control over his own body and was able to sit there before glancing back at her.

"I’m alive?" she could hear his confusion as she slowly nodded. She had been able to keep her calm about herself until she heard his voice and finally allowed herself to cry tears of joy, concern, fear. Everything seemed to hit her at once as she moved to wrap her arms around him gently being as careful as she could. "Shh…it’s okay Lydia. I’m here now."

It was foolish to cry now when he was so clearly okay, but bottling up her every emotion for that long had taken it’s toll on her and now that he wasn’t going to die she just had to let it out. “I’m sorry, it’s just…I thought I was going to lose you.” She somehow managed studying his face just to be sure this was no trick.

"You’re not getting rid of me that easy. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find me on tumblr it's beautifulintelligentandimmune. I take prompt requests anytime!


End file.
